How Cliche
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Daphne Grimm playing matchmaker? Puck and Sabrina at each other's throats? Red sitting in the corner? How Cliche.
1. Chapter 1

**© belongs to Mr. Michael Buckley, not me.**

**A/N: Well here I am again dipping my feet into the Sister's Grimm fandom. This time it is sneaky little Daphne Grimm who is getting the spotlight in her own little (hopefully) three-shot! Read and review dearies. **

* * *

**-How Cliché-**

* * *

**Scene I**

FADE IN. THE GRIMM RESIDENCE- 4:00

One DAPHNE GRIMM napped peacefully on the couch in the living room, the thick leather bound journal hanging over her stomach rising and falling in time with her snores.

Suddenly, the front door banged open, startling DAPHNE out of her slumber.

A blond teenaged girl with fierce blue eyes stormed through the open door scowling darkly, followed closely by a dark blond haired boy with playful green eyes, and a wide smirk.

DAPHNE sat up, rubbing her eyes.

**DAPHNE**

Whazgoingon?

SABRINA GRIMM slowed on her way to the stairs, and jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

**SABRINA**

Ask him.

**DAPHNE**

(BLINKED)

What'd he do?

SABRINA didn't answer, instead choosing to march up the creaky stairs, moments later DAPHNE heard a door upstairs slam.

The boy, PUCK, plopped down on the couch next to her, putting his feet up on the coffee table, causing more books to slide off onto the floor.

DAPHNE turned to him.

**DAPHNE**

(CAUTIOUSLY)

What did you do?

**PUCK **

(SNORTED)

Nothing really Marshmallow, Grimm is just being a girl.

**DAPHNE**

But…she seemed really upset.

PUCK waved a hand idly.

**PUCK**

Don't worry your head Marshmallow, Grimm will get over it.

Before she could question him further pink fairy wings sprouted out of his back and he flew off up the stairs leaving DAPHNE alone.

A small girl dressed in red silently made her way into the living room.

**LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD**

What were they fighting about?

DAPHNE cocked her head.

**DAPHNE**

I dunno RED….but I'm going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: What were Puckabrina fighting about?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm, © belongs to Michael Buckley.**

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone that reviewed, I was extremely happy when I checked and saw 4 reviews! So thank you everybody, secondly Curlscat has pointed out that technically script fics aren't allowed, so in best interest I'm going to continue the story in third person. Believe me if I could I would have continued use script format but rules are rules. I do hope you continue reading though. =) With that, here is the next chapter! **

* * *

For all her experience at sleuthing it took a while for Daphne to discover exactly what Puck had done to make Sabrina so mad.

She'd already deduced that it wasn't a prank, Sabrina was already too used to Puck's pranks to storm off like that.

Daphne spent four days observing both Puck and Sabrina for any sign of strange behavior. She found nothing except the fact that Sabrina seemed to be ignoring Puck more than usual.

She was first out the door to school, hardly giving Puck anytime to scarf down Granny's green eggs, and curry pancakes.

Afterwards she'd come home, snag some normal food from Uncle Jake's hidden stash, and proceed to barricade herself in her room until dinner.

It continued like this for eleven more days.

By the end of the twelfth day Puck had pranked Sabrina a total of eight times, (a record Daphne was sure) Sabrina had spent most of her day in the shower, and the rest of the Grimm household had massive headaches from all the yelling and insults had been flying around the house.

It was after dinner when Daphne had finally gotten a clue.

She'd been in the living room sprawled out with Red among the heaps of books coloring. She'd suggested the idea when she found Red curled up behind the couch, nervously twisting her hands in her red sweater, and jumping whenever she heard something slam.

Red had slowly uncurled herself for her position while Daphne retrieved the color books, and soon was carefully, and intently coloring away.

Daphne had picked up the blue crayon and aimlessly dragged it across the blank paper, followed by the green crayon, yellow, and red. Before long she was scribbling with the purple crayon, with no clear idea in mind, as she let out some of her pent up frustration.

At a particularly forceful swipe of the crayon, Red looked over.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

Daphne sighed, and sat back on her knees, "I honestly have no idea."

Red cocked her head, as she traced over Daphne's paper with a finger.

A moment's silence cloaked the air, and then Red murmured,

"It looks like you're asking a question."

Daphne blinked, "huh?"

"It looks like you're drawing the word why."

Daphne frowned slightly, but leaned forward to study her drawing.

After a few moments she found that Red was right, if you looked close enough you could see the word why tangled throughout the lines, circles, and swirls of the drawing.

"Wow Red!" Daphne said, "That is so awesome sauce! How'd you see that?"

Red smiled slightly, shrugging, "It was really easy; what question were you trying to ask?"

Daphne smiled ruefully, "I was trying to figure out why Puck and Sabrina are so…prily."

At Red's confused expression, she added, "Prily is my way of saying weird and prickly."

Red nodded, biting her lip.

Daphne's eyes widened, "Wait just a second, Red you wouldn't happen to know why you would?"

Red ducked her head, "…..Maybe."

Daphne stuck her hand in her mouth and bit down hard.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

Red flinched, and played with the hem of her red sweater, after a small hesitation she whispered,

"It was about a boy."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Next chapter is Daphne's reaction, plus some other stuff. I know it's kind of short but I kind of got writer's block and this is what I came up with. Hopefully y'all don't hate me and this didn't majorly suck. Well there is only one way to let me know.**

**REVIEW! (Serious thanks for the reviews, my sister's grimm stories are my most popular stories, all thanks to you. Thaaank youuuuu!)**

**Sass. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I do…..NOT own the Sister's Grimm. Silly people.**

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I think this is going to be an actually story now, cause I wrote up a skeleton plan that only I would be able to understand, and yeah there is eight chapters in total, five more left. So just giving you guys a heads up. Also TANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Because of your awesome reviews you got a fast update! Getting the pattern? huh huh nudge nudge, wink wink; Okay now on to the chapter! **

* * *

Daphne's mind was racing.

A boy changed everything.

"A boy?" Daphne whispered, "Are you sure?"

Red nodded, looking around nervously, "I kind of eavesdropped on Sabrina while she was talking to her friend, after the fight and heard her say "now he's probably going to be put off."

Daphne sat back on her haunches, "I'm going to need details Red. What was the boy's name? Why would he be put off?"

Red shook her head, "I think what happened was that the boy tried to ask Sabrina out,"

Daphne resisted the urge to squeal.

"And Puck overheard, came over, and made it sound like he and Sabrina already had plans together."

Daphne blinked, "wow Red, you overhear a lot."

Red blushed, "It's kind of easy, nobody ever notices me."

Daphne nodded, lost in thought, "Do you know anything else about this boy? Is he an Everafter?"

"No he isn't, he's in Sabrina's grade though, in her biology class." Red said.

Before Daphne could respond, a phone started ringing somewhere in the living room; both girls looked around trying to pinpoint the phone. Daphne spotted Sabrina's cell, sitting on top of Daphne's great-great-great aunt's journal, and crawled over to it.

Picking it up Daphne read the caller id,

_Aaron._

Daphne cocked her head, "who's Aaron?" she asked.

"I think that the boy's name." Red murmured, brown eyes eying the cell.

Just then Sabrina skidded into the room, upsetting Elvis, and toppling over the books nearest the door.

She scrambled over, almost tripping over several books, and snatched the phone out of Daphne's hand.

Daphne opened her mouth to yell, but Sabrina hissed,

"Say a word, I dare you."

Daphne sniffed and stuck out her tongue, but fell silent, it was better than getting kicked out of the room. Motioning to Red, Daphne resumed coloring, this time choosing to take a coloring book from Red; as she swiped the green crayon over the seaweed on her underwater coloring page she listened intently to the conversation.

"Hey Aaron!" Daphne crinkled her nose, Sabrina sounded girly, and breathless, very out of character for her.

A pause.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, he can be _so_ immature."

Silence then, "Oh really? Yeah, no I would love that! I'll just have to let them know.

"This Friday? Okay, bye!"

Sabrina ended the call, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Daphne coughed, "whose Aaron?"

Sabrina turned, her blue eyes clearing, "Oh just a friend, but if you mess me up, I won't give you my food for a month, it goes to Elvis."

Daphne raised her hands upwards, "Okay, okay, gosh you're made of gloopsause these days."

Sabrina ignored her, already heading to the stairs.

"No seriously!" Daphne yelled after her "Whose Aaron?"

"Hopefully, everything I'll ever need and more!" Sabrina yelled back, disappearing up the rickety staircase.

Daphne scoffed, (she'd gotten quite good since Sabrina scoffed quite a bit these days.)

"Do you believe this Red?"

Red bit her lip, "I rather not take sides, I mean if we meddle Sabrina might get really mad."

"Yeah," Daphne said, "and then she'd get over it."

Daphne stood; a very small plan was forming in her mind, something daring, something crazy, and something with a fifty fifty success rate.

"C'mon Red, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Daphne had never really been in Puck's room before. She never needed too, but of course with time comes change, and there was something that she needed to clear up.

After promising Red that she'd fill her in, Daphne set out for Puck's room.

By the time she found the fairy, something smelling suspiciously like rancid milk, and mayo, was splattered over Daphne's shirt, (courtesy of a well-aimed glop grenade by one of Puck's monkey minions.) tomato sauce, and some green goo was tangled through her hair, and she was wet. (Apparently the monkeys thought it was funny to spray her with the hose when she wasn't paying attention)

Daphne supposed that her treatment was mild compared to what Sabrina received on a regular basis, but she was still quite angry as she marched up to Puck with her best, most fearsome warrior's face on.

"Puck I need to talk to you."

Puck lazily opened his eyes, grinned upon seeing her, and without warning somersaulted off of his trampoline to land in front of her.

"Hey Marshmellow, I see my minions have done their job well, I've been meaning to test out that new glop grenade."

Daphne shivered as she was reminded, of the gooey substance coating her hair.

Shaking her head to clear it, she took a deep breath.

"I'm only going to say this once. Do you like my sister?"

The effect Daphne's words had on Puck would have been hilarious and Daphne not been trying to be serious.

He turned a deep red, and scowled darkly.

"That's a ridiculous question, Marshmellow."

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest, "Just answer it Puck."

"I'm the trickster king, plus girls have cooties."

"But every king needs a queen, and Sabrina is the Queen of Sneaks."

Puck's scowl deepened, "Not happening."

Daphne grinned, "Okay then that makes it so much easier."

Puck frowned, "Makes what easier?"

Daphne turned, and skipped away from Puck, but turning at the edge of the clearing she said

"For Aaron to get to Sabrina, cause you're not a problem anymore."

Daphne's grin widened at the look on Puck's face, waving sweetly, she skipped out of his room quickly.

As she walked along the hallway she hummed happily to herself, she'd just played one of the number one ways to get a guy as stubborn as Puck to admit his feelings.

The jealously card.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, next chapter you get to meet Aaron! Whose excited? So this chapter is pretty long (like over a thousand words) so the next update is probably going to be either this weekend of next week. REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY, THANK YOU EVERYBODY, TWO CHAPTERS AND EIGHT REVIEWS. I CAN'T EVEN.**

**I do wanna do a quick shout out here though, **

**To iizninja: What's this? An author skipping around reading stories when she should be working on her totally awesome kick butt story? Tisktisk this will not do m'dear, I expect a totally epic chapter by the weekend, so get to it! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Again thanks to: iizninja, Anger Issues, emowriter, and daredtodream102, who all left such awesome and inspiring reviews. THANKS TO YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU!**

**Be good kiddies,**

**Sass.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing Fanfiction if I owned SG? I think not.**

**A/N: You guys are epic. I lurve you guys so much! I totally had a giddy attack when I saw the reviews! 13. 13 freakin reviews! THANK YOU! I now you guys are probably all tired of hearing me thank you so I'm going to shut up and let you read the chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

Things really got interesting on Friday.

Sabrina had asked for permission to have Aaron come over on that very day and work on some project for Biology. Daphne had gotten a kick out of the way her dad had twitched, and frowned when Sabrina had asked.

Eventually (and after some soothing from Veronica) Henry had agreed with the agreement that Sabrina had to leave her door open, and keep a nice distance away from Aaron.

Sabrina had nodded happily, and sprinted upstairs, probably to call Aaron.

As soon as she was up the stairs, Puck had told Granny Relda that he had planned to have a girl that was in his English class that he was tutoring over on Friday as well.

Daphne had to leave the room, to have a giggle fest in the safety of her room.

By the time that Friday had rolled around Daphne had worked up a pretty stable plan. First observe. Then sabotage. The rest was up to Puck and Sabrina themselves.

Her plan would have seem backwards to most people (even Daphne herself didn't quite have all the kinks worked out) but she figured that if she could get Sabrina and Puck to fight, it would scare away Aaron and the girl, (whose name she learned was Samantha) Sabrina would get mad and storm off, and Puck in a rare stroke of maturity would offer a heartfelt apology.

Maybe then Sabrina would finally see the mature, serious, and boyfriend material person Puck could be.

And if that didn't work then Daphne would really be screwed.

Friday afternoon found Daphne and Red (who was vastly confused by the plan but was going along with it anyway) crouched by the foot of the stairs watching Sabrina introduced Aaron to their parents.

Daphne supposed that Aaron was a nice enough guy, in truth he reminded of Daphne of an anti-Puck.

Where Puck was fair of hair, Aaron's was dark and well-kept as opposed to Puck's more shaggy style. Aaron's eyes were dark brown, and sparkled with maturity, and good humor. Puck's eyes were green, lively, mischievous, _exciting. _Aaron was quiet, mannerly, and Puck was the exact opposite.

_Puck _was exciting, and though Daphne tended to not be judgmental she would make an exception for Aaron.

As Sabrina practically dragged Aaron up the creaky staircase, Daphne took a moment to think.

She had already met Samantha, and almost laughed out loud.

The girl was like the anti-Sabrina. She was polite, open-minded, and seemed to think Puck was a pretty cool guy. If that wasn't enough she even looked a little Sabrina, she had wheat blond hair, and dark blue eyes. And Daphne even noticed that their names started with the same letter.

However she couldn't dwell on that too long, she didn't have much time to put her plan into action.

Turning to Red, she said, "Get ready to put operation GPT in to motion."

Nodding Red turned, and hurried up the staircase.

Daphne watched her go; they would be in so much trouble.

The plan worked.

A little too well.

After dinner, Daphne had gotten stuck with dish duty, it had been while she was scrubbing out the frying plan that'd she'd heard the first sounds of trouble.

She strained her ears listening; Red slipped into the kitchen and began washing the plates. Daphne nudged her, and Red nodded.

"Sabrina is furious." Red whispered, "She's apologizing to Aaron right now, in between screaming at Puck."

As if on cue Aaron skidded down the stairs and headed for the door. He was covered from head to toe in the most disgusting mixture that Daphne ever had the extreme pleasure making.

Before dinner Red and Daphne had taken a bucket, and made their own gloop concoction. Toothpaste, mashed tomatoes, six eggs (shells and all), brown banana's, curled milk, peanut butter, ketchup, and mud mixed with mayonnaise were just some of the things that the two girls had tossed into the mixture.

They'd rigged the bucket so that when Aaron opened the door he would be caught in a deluge of utterly repulsive junk. Unfortunately that meant that some could also hit Sabrina, which Daphne supposed was a bonus.

Sabrina ran down the stairs, she too had been caught by the gloop but not as bad as Aaron.

"Aaron!" she called out, "Aaron I'm so sorry, he's just such an idiot sometimes. I'll get you a towel!"

But it was too late; Aaron was already out the door.

Puck flew down the stairs, and touched down lightly behind Sabrina.

"Sabrina-"

Sabrina whirled, and a truly terrifying expression appeared on her face.

"You." She hissed, "What is your problem?"

Puck held his hands, "Sabrina I swear I didn't—"

"Didn't what?" Sabrina snarled, "Prank Aaron? Give Elvis sausage so that my room wouldn't be fit to breathe in? Let alone study?"

Puck nodded, "I didn't-it wasn't me!"

"You are an immature, smelly, rude, jerk that has pranked me more times than I can count. Why should I believe you?"

"You have too—"

"I have too? I _have too? _In case you didn't know _fairyboy, _I don't _have _to do anything you say."

"Sabrina—"

But Sabrina turned on her heel, and stormed up the stairs, leaving Puck standing alone looking like a kicked puppy.

Daphne shared a look with Red.

That went well.

* * *

**A/N: Understatement of the century Daphne. So not so cliché eh guys? Thank you thank you for all the reviews! They make me update faster. Seriously, thirteen reviews in three reviews? You guys are freakin awesome, **

**Thanks to: Anger Issues, emowriter, daredtodream102, isodon'tdowritersblock, and longlivethecookiemonster, who all reviewed!**

**Be good kiddies, **

**Sass.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**EDITED: 12/31/12 See second AN. **

**A/N: **Woot, woot! First update of November! And 16 reviews! –sobs- MY BABY IS OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE! Cough. That was awkward. On to the chapter!

* * *

Puck was a wreck.

As soon as Daphne walked into his room, she sensed the change in the normally spirited Everafter.

Firstly in his room.

The sparkling grass was yellowed with age, drooping sadly under her. The waterfall was non-existent with only a few pitiful drops of water spilling into the lagoon. The lagoon itself was low, and Daphne could see the bottom, which was damp and muddy.

The normally sunny skies above her, were dark, and bunches of gray clouds had gathered, making Daphne idly wonder if it was possible to have rain in Puck's room.

The forest was eerily quiet as she crept through the room, she'd denied Red's offer of help and instead sent her to try and calm down Sabrina.

After much walking Daphne entered the clearing that Puck usually inhabited.

He wasn't there.

Daphne stopped, rotating on her heels, to look around her.

Puck was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, Daphne bit her lip, thinking, surely Puck wasn't that heartbroken?

Right?

"Puck?" Daphne called out.

No answer.

"Puck?"

Silence.

"Puck? It's Daphne….I'm here to help."

Hearing nothing Daphne huffed, turning, completely prepared to march out, and find Sabrina, but stopped when she heard a familiar sound.

Flute music.

The music floated towards Daphne from somewhere to her right. She turned in that direction and found much to her confusion that the music seemed to be coming from the tinkling waterfall.

_What the gravy? _She thought, moving closer.

As the music got louder her curiosity spiked.

She walked into the lagoon, the mud splattered over the bottom of her jeans, but Daphne continued to the waterfall; the tune of the flute was so mournful, speaking of lost, and hurt.

Daphne reached out a hand to the rocky wall where the waterfall had been and was caught off guard, as her hand disappeared into the rock. Yelping she jumped backwards, snatching her hand back.

Her hand looked completely normal.

Frowning, she cautiously put her palm back on the wall.

It sank through.

Daphne wiggled the palm in the wall, and felt a cool breeze brush her fingertips.

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward into the wall.

For a moment Daphne felt as if her very atoms were being pulled apart.

Then it was cold.

Daphne shivered, feeling what felt like snowflakes brush against her face. She moved forward with her eyes closed, and heard something that sounded like snow crunch under her feet.

Making up her mind, she counted to five in her head, and then opened her eyes.

She couldn't control her gasp.

The scene was absolutely gravylious.

It was snowing gently, the ground was covered with pearly whiter than white snow that glittered invitingly, and Daphne resisted the urge to make a snow angel.

The ground was hilly, stretching ahead of her into the blue endless sky.

Grinning, Daphne started forward.

After what must have been an hour of walking up a particularly steep hill Daphne found herself in a completely different scene.

This was spring at its fullest beauty, a field of spring flowers, (Amaryllis, Caca Lilly's, Gardenias, Peonies, Heathers, Hyacinths, Poppies, Roses, Zinnia's) lay before her in an array of bright colors, (red, white, orange, pink, black, yellow, green) that took her breath away.

The spring breeze was caressed her face, giving Daphne the strange urge to ride through the field on the breeze without a care in the world.

She perked up with a huge grin, when the wind carried the flute music to her on.

Daphne ran through the field of flowers and with her eyes closed, and arms outstretched, it actually felt like she was flying.

It felt like she was falling when the ground vanished under her feet.

She barely had time to scream before she hit….water.

It enveloped her, soothed her, reminded Daphne strongly of her own mother. She kicked for the top, surfacing just when she thought her lungs would burst.

Daphne crawled out of the water, (lake. It had been a lake) coming to rest directly in front of a pair of familiar scuffed green sneakers.

Summoning some inner strength that she didn't know she posed Daphne lifted her head, and stared into Puck's green eyes.

Two hours later found Daphne sitting under a huge green maple tree with Puck.

He'd carried Daphne to safety, awkwardly turned while she changed into some clean dry clothes that he'd brought, and then taken her to the tree where a small but delicious picnic awaited them.

Daphne had gouged on all her favorites, and finished it off with some customized ice cream.

The whole time Puck had sat watching her, not saying a word.

When she was fully taken care of, she asked;

"Puck, what _is _this place?"

He attempted a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Well Marshmallow, this is where I go when I can't take much more of Grimm barging into my room all the time."

"But…the flowers, and snow, and the lake…"

Puck tapped his fingers against his jeans, "This place is fueled by imagination, it gets bigger even time you think of someplace new."

Daphne blinked, "So if I like think up a treehouse in the maple tree would it appear there?"

He nodded upwards; Daphne looked.

A lightwood small treehouse was nestled in one of the highest nooks in the maple. A wooden ladder trailed downwards, to the base of the tree.

Daphne inserted her hand inside her mouth and bit down hard.

"That is sooo awesomesauce!" Daphne screamed.

She removed her hand from her mouth and said;

"You know I think Sabrina would love this place."

Puck looked away, to a river snaking its way into a forest near them.

"She would probably hate this."

Daphne shook her head stubbornly, "No, she's always looking for a place to escape; I bet if you showed her this place she'd like you a lot more."

Puck smiled slightly, "You think so?"

"Absolutely." Daphne stood, "and I have a plan."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "No offense Marshmallow but your plan isn't working too well."

"This one will," Daphne said, "Apparently Sabrina called Aaron and apologized,"

Puck's eyes narrowed, darkening slightly.

"And they have a date,"

Puck's hand tighted on his wooden sword.

"Which we're going to crash to spy on them."

Puck blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And again.

Then he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the story of this chapter:

Me: (A week ago) –opens Word- -Starts typing- -Stops-

-Today-

Me: -Starting typing again- -stops- -reads finished product-

Me: WTF.

I have NO IDEA WHERE LIKE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER CAME FROM. BUT I LOVE IT. I FEEL CREATIVE. –ahem- thank you to: **Daredtodream102, SabrinaVSMoth, emowriter, and guest: Sarah. **

Thank yooouuuuuuuuuuuu!

Be good and review kiddies,

Sass.

**A/N2: Gah. Gah. Gah. Gah. Gah. **Well you all must hate me, I know its been like a month, and trust me when I say I had **no intention **of letting me not updating to drag on for this long. But guess what? **I have stinkin writer's block. **Don't you just hate when that happens? You're going along fingers dancing across the keyboard and then **blam. No creativity whatsoever. **I do have parts of the chapter written but it's just not flowing right and its been driving me up with the wall. I will try to break down the wall surround my writing, until then I do hope you'll be patient. I love you all and thank you for the **31 reviews, and Happy New's Eve/New Years. See you guys next year. ;)**

Sass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah like I totally have the time to write an eight book series, go to book signings, meet fans, AND look as awesome as I do on a daily basis, PUH-LEASE.**

* * *

Even though Daphne was on Puck's side she couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal when she saw Sabrina for the first time on Saturday.

Veronica kept her holed up her room for the better part of the day, leaving Daphne (and an extremely agitated Puck) to prowl the corridor outside for most of the morning.

She'd tried to sneak in multiple times but her mother had gently shooed her from the room instead imploring her to spend her time elsewhere.

Huffing, Daphne had instead hung out in Puck bedroom (newly restored); playing Grand Theft Auto (losing horribly each time), eating unhealthy amount of chocolate ice cream, and watching Puck add new mixtures to a special set of gloop grenades.

After spending two hours picking sunflowers, and twining them into a clumsy, thick tiara with vine, Daphne had stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Veronica slip out the room.

She'd winked at Daphne, and humming lightly, started down the stairs.

Daphne waited until she couldn't see her mother anymore, then darted to the door, and knocked rapidly, before throwing open the door and darting inside.

Her eyes widened.

Sabrina looked absolutely, positively, _hotastic._

Her dress was strapless, gold in color, with a layer of glittery gold tulle over the main cotton part of the dress. She'd accessorized with a gold belt just under the top part of the dress, and sparkling multicolored dangling earrings that made her blue eyes pop. A simple white plushy bag dangled from her right wrist.

She turned when Daphne entered, smiling when she caught sight of her.

"Nice tiara."

Daphne twisted her mouth to the side, "It's a horrible tiara."

"Says you, I think you look like one of those wood nymphs in Greek mythology."

Daphne cracked a small smile, "But I thought those nymphs wore long flowy dresses and stuff."

Sabrina laughed, "I guess you're right, at least your hair looks nice though."

Daphne patted her black hair down, "It's all tangled."

Sabrina grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser, "You want me to brush it? I can French braid it too if you like."

Daphne scrambled onto the bed, and sat crossed legged while Sabrina began stroking the brush through her hair.

"So are you excited?" Daphne asked, "For your date?"

"Yeah, I kind of am," Sabrina said, "Right now I'm more nervous than anything, but I have this sense of freedom, being to go and be normal for once it's a nice feeling."

Daphne bit her lip "Normal is nice I guess, but I like the new and unknown, it's exciting."

"Well yeah," Sabrina said, "but you're young so adventure has more appeal to you right now, sometimes I wish my life was less exciting."

"Life in Ferryport Landing can't be normal, it's…like impossible….I mean life would be so…._unpunk rock._

Sabrina sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but never say never right?"

"Never say never." Daphne agreed.

Sabrina stopped braided, and carefully lowered the thick crown back onto Daphne's head, "There you go."

"Thanks Sabrina" Daphne said, hugging her. "I hope you, um enjoy your date."

Sabrina slipped on a pair on clear plastic pumps. "I hope so to Daf; oh before I forget, do you think I should put my hair up or down?"

"Half up and half down." Daphne said immediately.

Sabrina nodded approvingly, "Nice call, well I'll catch you later, Daphne.

"Bye Sabrina." Daphne said.

With one last smile Daphne's way, Sabrina turned and exited the room.

Daphne stood, and made her way to the mirror.

The tiara was titled on an angle, though her hair lay down her back in a prefect French braid.

She made her best warrior face into the mirror, "Never say Never Daphne, this will work."

Daphne stared at her reflection for a minute longer, then turned and strode out the room on her way to Puck's.

The mission was ago.

* * *

**A/N: Gah it's been so long. **Ok, so first off, I offer an apology from my muse of writing, she was um, on vacation. So yeah, sorry from her however I will take some of the blame because I was lazy. I got sick after vacation literally the day I got back, I took to bed for **3 yes, 3 weeks. **For about 2 weeks of those weeks I was plagued by dizziness, fever, headache, runny nose, and a horrid sore throat, everything tasted horrible, **ice cream tasted horrible. **My mom banned me from all electronics til I got better, so the last week I was so bored. Then once I was well I got writer's block which lasted up until today when I forced myself to open up word and continue typing. This chapter may suck (note to self never leave a filler chapter until after you get back from vacation) but I had to put something up for you guys before I got busy again, my mom is out of town so I could type without fear of getting caught. (I'm homeschooled, so yeah) thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, 32 reviews gah that is a beautiful number. Give yourselves a pat on the back. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, so just watch your favorites and alerts. I hope everyone had a wonderful new year's and a rocking winter break, did you do anything interesting? Funny story me and my brother missed the ball dropping! The stupid remote **stopped working one minute before midnight. **Ahem, so yeah, review and tell me whatcha thought.

Sass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Author's Note: **god I really am a horrible updater. Good news though, I gave myself a swift kick in the tush, and after finishing up a new victorious fic (that you like should totally read if your into angstsy tragedies.) I switched my writing over to here. Enjoy!

* * *

Sticking her hand in her mouth, Daphne bit down hard and plopped herself down outside Puck's door.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Earlier that evening Daphne and Puck crouched in the shadows of The Blue Plate waiting.

Daphne had explained to her parents that Puck was taking her to the Ferryport Landing Library so she could look up something school-related. It had raised some eyebrows, (Daphne didn't think her mom had complete brought it) but they still allowed to go as long as she didn't wander from Puck.

After some vigorous nodding and promises Daphne and Puck hightailed it out into the night.

Truthfully Daphne did feel a little bad about lying to her parents, who believed that Daphne was not only incapable of lying but that even if she could the guilt would eat her alive.

Of course her parents were somewhat right. She did know the basics of fibbing from watching Sabrina at work, but she shrugged off the guilt for the time being. There were more important things to worry about.

It didn't take long for Daphne and Puck to track down Sabrina.

Sabrina and Aaron were laughing, walking down the street to the Blue Plate Special when they spotted them.

Puck touched down lightly in the shadows near the restaurant, eyes narrowed.

Daphne tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie, (she gotten him to put on a fresh one before they left) and whispered,

"If we're going to make this work, you have to be patience, and observe."

Puck raised an eyebrow at her, "What's with all the big words Marshmellow?"

Daphne huffed, "I do know more big words now thank you very much, now stay quiet and follow my lead."

She dug into overalls pocket and pulled out the Wand of Merlin.

Uncle Jake was one of the few who knew of their spying tonight and had agreed to lend the Wand to her for the night.

She pointed at herself and muttered, "Gimmie some neat disguise."

Instantly her overalls where replaced by a dark blue denim skirt, dark grey leggings, simple brown cami, and a grey poncho sweater.

Puck snorted, "That's a neat disguise?"

Daphne glared at him, and said "Gimmie some grey contacts."

Then she asked, "Anything else I should do?"

Puck nodded, "Get a better disguise."

Daphne stuck her tongue out at him, he did it back, and she huffed.

"Just go into disguise mode." She muttered.

He gave her a mock salute and within minutes he was a mosquito floating around her head.

Turning Daphne treaded lightly towards the opening of the restaurant, and waited for a large group of people to come trooping up the path. She walked with the group, into the restaurant and slid into a corner both.

She grabbed a menu and opened it, ducking behind it to hide her face.

"Puck?" she whispered.

A voice (**1) **buzzed near her ear, "You look suspicious."

Daphne scowled, "Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"If you don't then why are you talking to thin air?"

Daphne swatted at the air.

"That was rude." Puck buzzed.

"You're rude." She shot back.

"That is true, but we're getting away from the mission."

Daphne fell silent, cautiously peeking up from her menu, and scanning the restaurant for Sabrina.

She spotted her sitting at the counter, looking at the menu, absentmindedly twirling at strand of golden hair around her pinky.

Daphne frowned. Sabrina thought hair twirling was girly and weak, and didn't do it.

But here she was, twirling the strand around and around, so that it caught the light again and again.

Aaron was eating it up.

Although his eyes were on his menu, his gaze kept sliding to Sabrina and her hypnotizing hair twirling.

Daphne was so distracted she almost missed Puck buzzing near her ear.

"Can I go sting him now?"

Daphne shook her head to clear it.

"No, you can't. Why is Sabrina twirling her hair?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Puck buzzed.

"You're a guy. You recognize flirting."

"Not where Grimm is concerned."

Daphne grinned. "Liar liar pants on fire."

"Don't make me sting you."

Sabrina looked up, and glanced in Daphne's direction making Daphne ducked back behind her menu.

"Go over there and see what you can gather." She whispered to Puck.

"Aye Aye captain." Puck buzzed.

As soon as Puck flew away, Blue Farrah came up sporting her usual blue hair and chomping on her bubblegum.

"Why hello there sweetie pie." She said.

"You know how I am, don't you?" Daphne asked.

Blue winked, "I can keep a secret, now what'll you have?"

Daphne ordered a hamburger, curly fries, a chocolate milkshake, and two pieces of blueberry cobbler, just because she was here spying didn't mean that she had to starve.

She was just beginning to slurp into her chocolate milkshake when Puck came back.

"Their whole conversation is so boring; I don't know why Grimm hasn't fallen asleep yet."

Daphne gulped down her mouthful of milkshake, "What did they say?"

"Well Grimm was all "the ice cream sundae looks good," and he was like "I'm allergic to nuts." and Grimm said "really?" and he said yes."

Daphne giggled, "That does sound boring."

"Now can I hit him with a gloop grenade?"

Daphne watched as Sabrina said something to Aaron and got up from her stool.

"Just a second." She said, before scrambling up, and following Sabrina to the restroom.

Taking out the wand again, she murmured, "Gimmie some red hair."

Her hair a now russet red color she slunk into the restroom after Sabrina.

Sabrina barely glanced up from the mirror when she entered.

Daphne shuffled across the floor, and took her time turning on the water and making sure it was just how she liked it.

The soap was lemon scented, and lathered easily, but she still rubbed her hands together slowly and carefully, before slipping both hands under the water, turning them over and over like she was roasting a marshmallow.

Sabrina's voice startled her, "Are you OCD or something?"

Daphne shook her head, hurrying to snatch a paper towel from the dispenser.

"I didn't mean to offend you; you just really seemed into your hand hygiene."

"I liked the scent of the soap." Daphne muttered, scrubbing her right hand raw.

"Oh." Sabrina bit her lip, "That's nice. My little sister likes to smell soap too. So I don't think it's weird or anything."

Upon seeing the look on Daphne's face Sabrina backtracked hastily "Not that this is anything wrong with washing your hands…um thoroughly."

Daphne nodded, drying her hands more slowly now.

"I'm Sabrina by the way, and I promise I'm not a physco stranger or anything like that."

Daphne smiled a little, "I'm Laura. **(2)**"

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Laura." Sabrina said.

Daphne inclined her head, then deciding to be bold, said, "That's a pretty dress."

Sabrina fingered the gold tulle, "The dress is okay, but the shoes are killing me."

"Then why wear them? Shouldn't you be comfortable?"

Sabrina sighed, "I guess, I just had to look nice tonight. Cause then, well it's complicated."

Daphne nodded, "So are you um, enjoying your date?"

Sabrina blinked, "How'd you know I was on a date?"

Daphne shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

"Well I was." Sabrina said, "But if he had any sense he would have snuck out by now."

Daphne resisted the urge to grin, "That bad?"

Sabrina rubbed her arm, smiling ruefully, "We had different interests."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Daphne pointed out.

"I know, I just have to deal with the "I told you so" I'm going to get."

"Oh." Daphne said, "Well you never know, people can surprise you."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "You sound so certain."

Daphne shuffled her feet along the tilled floor, "Just a guess."

Just then Blue poked in her head into the restroom, "Hon your food is getting cold."

Daphne nodded, and both girls exited the restroom.

Sabrina ended up sharing much of Daphne's food, and for the first time in a while Sabrina opened herself up and Daphne found herself talking and laughing with her sister like they were old friends.

As soon as they walked outside, Daphne knew the time had come. Puck was leaning against the wall outside, and Daphne almost wished Sabrina hadn't noticed him.

"Fairyboy?" she said, "What are you doing here? Where you spying on me?"

Before Puck could answer Daphne intervened.

"Yeah, but we did it together."

Daphne whipped the wand out from where it was tucked into her skirt and undid the spells.

Sabrina's jaw dropped.

"_Daphne?" _she asked.

"Surprise." Daphne said.

Sabrina looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Okay. _What is going on here?" _Sabrina spluttered.

"Puck has a surprise for you." Daphne blurted out.

Puck shot her a look.

Sabrina turned to Puck, eying him. "Oh really does it involve me getting covered in some yucky substance?"

Daphne shook her head.

Sabrina blinked.

"Us fighting?"

Another shake of her head.

Sabrina looked bewildered. "What nicesurprise that you could possibly have for me?"

Daphne and Puck shared a glance.

"C'mon" Daphne said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Daphne plopped down in front of Puck's door, it took some coaxing but Sabrina finally allowed herself to be led into Puck's room blindfolding, threating Puck with violence if this turned out to be some cruel joke.

Daphne was vibrating with excitement; biting down on her hand she settled more comfortable against the wall.

Now she had to wait.

When Daphne was woken again by a hand on her shoulder it was completely dark.

The only thing that indicated that the person kneeling before her was Sabrina was the glimmer of blond hair, and the scent of strawberries.

Sabrina pulled her into a hug, and then drew back.

"That was one of the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Daphne rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I told you so."

"Thank you, that place was beautiful."

"Don't thank me, thank Puck."

Sabrina smiled and nodded, before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Getting up, Daphne stretched and slouched down the hallway, navigating by instinct until she reached her and Sabrina room.

She pushed open the door, and stumbled over the bed.

But something stopped her from collapsing onto it.

Sitting on the bed, was a finely made gold tiara, twined with sunflowers, and red roses. There was also a note.

Daphne picked it up and read by the moonlight,

_What do you know your crazy plan actually worked._

_Thanks Marshmallow._

Grinning to herself Daphne grabbed the tiara and lowered it onto her head.

Collapsing into her bed, she snuggled underneath the covers, and she as she drifted off to sleep she thought she heard flute music.

If anyone looked inside in room they would have seen a little girl sleeping peacefully with a tiara sitting crookedly on her black **(3) **locks.

An unusual scene for an unusual girl who schemed for two unusual soul mates stuck in a very cliché situation.

But what do I know? I'm just the author.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note: **And **finish. That is it, there is no more. I can't possibly began to describe how proud I am of this fic I started this as a three shot and it just grew from there and I couldn't be more proud of it. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion; thank you to all that read and reviewed this is my most popular story thanks to you guys. Review more time and tell me what you thought.**

**Until next story-**

Sassmaster Omega 620.

**Notes:**

**(1): **I can't recall if Puck can actually talk in animal form but I'm just putting that in there for the purpose of the story.

**(2): **Daphne's name means Laurel. and Laura is another name that means Laurel, so basically she's just calling herself a different name but they mean the same thing.

**(3): **I think Daphne's hair is black. I don't remember if it was clarified or not.


End file.
